The Price To Pay
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: FINISHED! YAY! :D A Van Helsing story with a Little Mermaid kind of plot. Dracula offers a young girl from another time a chance to be with the man she loves... but it will cost her.
1. He Could Help You

Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on here. Please don't shoot me. **Begs **It's a Van Helsing story with a "Little Mermaid" plot. I hope you all like it. :)

P.S. I don't own any of the Van Helsing characters. (Sadly. :( ) Nor do own anything from The Little Mermaid. This is all in pure fun.

Please R&R. Love you all:D

I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door and falling by my bedside. How could they say something like that? How could they just... I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and onto the bedspread. I gripped the cloth tightly. How could my parents say such a horrible thing?

"_It doesn't matter, sweetheart... he isn't real."_

I couldn't believe they had said that, I had no response for that. I told them how much I loved him and they shot it down. I just lay there, crying my eyes red. A cold wind swept through me and I could hear the night outside... I don't remember leaving the window open.

Just then, I thought I heard something. It was soft, like footsteps falling on silk.

"Poor child." A voice whispered softly. I had never head that voice before... but it sounded so familiar.

"Poor sweet child." Another voice, I dare not look up, please let this all be my imagination.

A hand snaked under my chin and lifted it upward. A beautiful woman started at me with warm eyes. She lifted another hand and brushed away my tears.

"Do not cry, dear one." She whispered, "We have come to help you."

My eyes hurt from crying, I rubbed them slightly, "Who are you?" I breathed; no one I had met had ever been so warm to me. I allowed my eyes to adjust and gasped! The woman who stood before me was dressed all in gold and yellow... it looked like outfit one might wear in a harem. But it was the eyes that gave her away, they were warm at first, but they glowed a horrible yellow. I backed away and found two other women looking at me. One wore a gown of white and green, making her look like a blooming flower. She had dark eyes, one that had seen the change of time and her hair was raven black. The final one had to be the youngest. She wore a gown of pink and her hair was a fiery red. She smiled at me, a cruel smile. They're faces showed kindness, but I knew they could not be trusted. I turned to run, but one of them was already in front of me.

"Don't be scared my dear." She whispered and forced me back, snapping her fingers and causing the door to lock, "We mean you no harm."

I backed away from her; she reached forward and ran her hand through my hair,

"We come here in the name of someone dear to us." The eldest spoke, her voice worldly and grand, "Someone who wants to help you..."

At that moment, the one who had been before me, grabbed me and pulled me close to her. I panicked, knowing that this would be the end. However, she released her grip slightly and embraced me from behind as though I were her own kin.

"Help me?" I whispered, "I don't understand."

"We know how you are aching inside." The one whom I had first seen spoke softly, "Dying to see the man you love... and no one understands."

The youngest tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered softly in my ear,

"Our master has great powers..." She spoke softly yet coldly, "He would be more than willing to help you."

I felt myself cringing and pull backward, I knew who they spoke of and I would not be drawn in.

"No... He's a monster... he would never... I could never go to something so evil... get away from me!" I cried, "Leave me alone!"

The eldest shrugged, "If that's what you want, my dear. We won't force you to come." She motioned for the other brides to follow before she stopped and started at something. It was a picture I kept near my bedside.

"So handsome, I'll admit. He deserves a beautiful young woman on his arm... and since Anna died... he's been so heartbroken." She whispered, her voice filled with sadness.

Inside I knew she couldn't feel sadness... but my heart longed to see him. I grasped the sliver crucifix around my neck; it gave me comfort. Every part of me told me I should not go... and I didn't want to. But I knew I would see him again. God protect me, I whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Wait!" The brides turned around and smiled.


	2. Here's the deal

"I'm..." I gathered my courage, "I'm going with you."

Marishka took my hand in hers and smiled, "A wonderful choice, my dear." she said and began to lead me to the window. I felt my heartbeat quicken as we reached the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing that somehow or other, I would not like the answer to that question.

"All you have to do is take one step." Verona instructed. I shook my head,

"But... I'll fall. There's no way you could have come here without flying!" I tried to reason their way of coming here, but Verona pressed her finger to my mouth and I stopped talking.

"We have our ways." She whispered, "Now come, take your step."

I swallowed; this was not a good place to be.

Aleera touched my shoulder and smiled,

"Go ahead, my dove." She whispered and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. It gave me no comfort. I gulped and closed my eyes as I took a step, expecting to fall onto the hard, cold ground, which would take my life. Instead, I steeped onto ice! Rock and ice. I took another step and turned around, but the brides were gone! So was my room! My heart speed up, this was very bad! I looked around in panic, everything... the walls, the floor... a coffin stood in the middle of the room. All covered in ice. I gulped; this was definitely not a good situation to be in. I saw another door in the corner of the room, the wood shivered brightly, and it was the only door not draped in ice. I shivered slightly, but walked on. I walked over to the door and placed my hand upon it. I closed my eyes and turned the doorknob. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was a giant library! It was very dimly lit, but it was certainly a very regal. I held my crucifix tightly, it would protect me... I hoped.

"Come in." A cold yet elegant voice spoke softly and I turned to the fireplace. It appeared to be the only source of light. I was shocked to see a man standing there. His back was to me, but in a moment's time, he turned around to face me.

Had I not known who he was, I would have been shocked. He seemed so young, maybe mid to late thirties. His skin was milk white and his eyes, though dark, they could pierce my soul! His hair was pulled back nicely in a gold clip, except for a few random strands.

After all I had read about him and all I had seen, I still was not ready.

I was standing before the king of vampires himself… Count Dracula... and I was frightened.

He smiled at me and offered me his hand, "Come in, my dear. Standing in the darkness doesn't suit someone like yourself."

I Wasn't sure if I should be here anymore, this whole trip seemed like a bad idea, but I placed my hand in his and he led me over to the fire. It crackled and sparked, but it felt comforting.

"Now, then." He began as I took a seat on a large leather couch, "Of course, you are hear because of your love for a certain someone. How beautiful." He smiled evilly, "Sweet, undying love for a man she has never met."

I nodded slightly, "Yes, but I-"

He placed a hand over my mouth and continued, "I understand." He whispered. He caressed my face for a moment, "You poor child, such love and warmth you hold within. Such longing to be with the man you love... and the world pushed you to the ground. Tossed you aside... Well, sweet angel, I can help you." He took his hands away and walked over to the fireplace, staring at the flames.

I looked up at him and rose from my seat as he stood near the fireplace. I approached carefully and spoke.

"You can help me... you would want to help me?" I asked, my voice soft. He gave a very sly smile.

"My dear, Of course I can help you. I've helped many poor souls such as yourself… for a price. True, many can not pay the price, but you needn't worry about that."

"I don't under-" I tried to speak again, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me away into another room. It was a laboratory. Frankenstein's old laboratory! I kept looking around at all the equipment, astounded by what I was seeing. I felt a hand grasp my chin and within moments, I was looking into the face of the count.

Dracula grinned, "We shall worry about that later. Here's the deal, I will give you three days to be with the man you love. I will make it so it will seem as though you have been attacked and need his help. Within those three days, your dear Van Helsing must fall in love with you. He must give you true loves first kiss before the sun sets on the third day. If he does, you two will remain together forever."

I thought about this... my heart fell weak with the thought of my first kiss with... Van Helsing. It was something I had dreamed of my whole life. Suddenly, something buzzed in the back of my head.

"You can't make someone all in love with in you three days." I told him, "It's imposable. I can't make him love me."

Dracula smiled, "Sweet child, trust me, I speak from experience. You can make someone fall in love with you in a matter of moments."

"That's not true and it's not right!" I said, "Besides, you use your evil powers to help you."

Dracula simply kept on smiling; I knew that was all I would get out of him. I sighed.

"And... if he doesn't kiss me by the third day?" I asked softly. The Count's smile deepened. He released my chin, but kept my hand in his. He caressed the skin for a moment and spoke.

"Then I will bring you back to this castle... and you will become my bride." He placed his cold lips to my skin. I gasped and pulled away, glaring at him.

"No!" I cried out, "Never! I would never be one of your brides! Besides, you already have three brides. You can't take another." I told him and began to walk away. Only when I turn around to head for the door, he was in my path.

"Trust me, should you not succeed, you will be my only bride. I'm growing tired of them anyway." He whispered to me in a malicious voice.

I turned away and thought about this offer... would I actually take it? Would it really help me… what about mum and dad?

"If I go with Van Helsing... I'll never see my family again." I mused aloud. I thought of never seeing my mother again and held back my tears.

"True." Dracula responded, no emotion in his voice, "But... you will finally be with someone who loves you. Someone who cares about you. Not someone who would just cast you aside."

I sighed, I knew my parents had never cared about my love for the great monster hunter, something about this deal just didn't seem right.

"Oh, there is one small thing." Dracula whispered, "We haven't discussed the subject of payment."


	3. The Price

"I don't have anything to give." I told him but he dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"I am not asking for anything you can not give, simply a trifle. You wouldn't care less. So small and petty." He whispered and licked his lips.

I gasped and stepped back, clutching the crucifix around my neck. I knew exactly what he wanted and he would never have it! The Count laughed out loud and suddenly, I felt two hands atop my shoulders. I spun around in shock.

"No, my sweet child, I do not desire your soul. Without it, you would die. Besides, it is not a proper bargaining chip anyway... as for the other item... there will be plenty of time to take that, should Van Helsing not fall in love with you." He smiled evilly and stepped forward.

He grasped my chin firmly in his hand and caused me to look up in his cold, dark eyes, "What I want from you is..." He ran one long finger up my neck and stopped, "your voice."

I pulled away in shock, staring at him in disbelief. My hand went to my throat, "My voice?" I stared at him, "I don't get it, why my voice?"

The Count grinned, "You have a beautiful voice, my dear. So sweet and calming, Van Helsing would be charmed at once." I doubted this, but he continued, "You must win his love the hard way."

"But without my voice, I'll never be able to-"

"You will have your beauty, your charm, your purity. Nothing a proper man would not desire. Besides, I can't have you telling Gabriel about this... he would come for me... and he certainly would never trust you again." He whispered and once again wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a tight embrace. I thought about this... if Van Helsing found out, would he never trust me again? My mind was in whirl of questions.

"It is such a small item, my dear. And surely, if Van Helsing loved you, you would want his love to be pure, yes?" He asked, his voice gentle. I thought about this for a moment.

"Well... yes... but I still don't know how-"

Before I could say any more, the Count had lead me over to a desk and reached inside his cloak. He pulled out a large piece of parchment and laid it before me on the desk. It was a contract. Most of the print was large enough to read... but some was rather small. I tried to read it and failed. The main print that caught my eye was the first line,

"I herby grant Count Vladislaus Dragula one voice for all eternity, signed..." There was a space for the name... my name. I shuddered, could not be right. This meant that even if I did get Van Helsing's love, I would never have my voice again. I would lose it... forever! I shook my head and was about to ask for more time when the Count waved his hand and an Eagle's feather quill appeared in midair. It floated just above my hands, ready for me to take it,

"Have we got a deal?" He asked. I started at the quill, never imagining that something so small and harmless would scare me so greatly.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trap? That you're not using me to get to Van Helsing." I asked, turning to him. He smiled,

"My dear child, I give you my word, this isn't a trap. I am offering you a chance to be with the man you love. It's your choice weather or not use seize it." He hissed in my ear. His breath was so cold; I winced.

"But... I'll never regain my voice." I spoke to myself. His cold hands fell to my shoulders once again.

"But isn't it worth it? Is love not supposed to be not knowing what to say? You're voice will gain you the one you love the most." He whispered in a soft, syrupy kind of voice.

I breathed quickly and grabbed the quill. It felt heavy in my fingers. I started down at the piece of paper. I reached over and dipped the quill into the ink well, watching the ink slip into place. There was no turning back. If I left now... I would pass up being with Van Helsing... forever.

"Go on, my dear." He whispered. I swore I could feel his lips on my throat, "Sign."

I gave one final breath... summoned my courage... closed my eyes. Oh, dear Lord in heaven help me...

I signed my name.


	4. Taking a part of me

A malicious smile spread across his face as the last of the ink had sunk into the paper. My name was there, clear as day. The deal had been made. I reached out to touch the writing, but I wasn't fast enough. He took the parchment and rolled it up, placing it inside his cloak. I felt my heart beat faster, everything had happened so quickly. Oh, dear God... what had I done? I looked down at the ground, breathing deeply.

The Count looked back and smiled at me, "You have chosen well my dear, I am impressed. I only know of one other who would do something as you have."

I looked at him, not wanting to know who he spoke of. There was a soft chuckle and I tried turned away, but the Count's power was too strong. The Count's hand slipped under my chin as he turned my face, he locked eyes with me and finished,

"Your love."

I pulled away, but a burning feeling had found its way in my chest and quickly turned a certain heaviness... a sleepiness. I grasped my chest and sank to the ground, fighting to stay awake. The Count approached me, a horrible laughter ringing in my ears. The world began to go black around me...

I had to fight this... I couldn't lose my...

Only three days...

The Count watched amused as she sank into a deep sleep. She was fighting it and surprisingly, she was doing quite well. But as they all did, she lost the fight and collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Perfect." He hissed and approached her docile form.

The Count stood over her sleeping form, watching a strand her hair move slightly with every soft breath. He make one quick moment with his hand and she was lifted into mid air, just slightly. Dracula knelt and held the girl on his knee, the same way he had held Anna at the ball. He caressed her neck for one moment and the began to speak. It was soft and powerful, but it was what it was. A spell...

_"My dear the angels have blessed you well,  
Your beauty is stronger than any spell.  
For one man's true love your heart must bring.  
Come now, sweet child, I ask of you, sing."_

Though her lips did not move, a song was heard coming from her. Had she been awake, she would have calmed she could not sing. And in some cases it was true. Most humans did not know the full power and magic of their voice. A white light began to glow within her throat. The Count waved his hand and two small wisps of smoke came to his side, he motioned towards the girl and they obeyed. One formed into a hand and held the girl's chin still as another hand slithered into her mouth. It quickly plucked the light from her throat. The song continued, but the child was no longer singing. The Count released a powerful laugh, then reached inside his cloak. Grabbing a long string, he found what he was looking for. A glass crucifix. Beautifully hand carved and designed, but it was so delicate, he cared to be careful. He still could not touch it, but he motioned to the hands. Quickly and softly, they placed the light inside the crucifix and the singing stopped. Her part of the deal had been fulfilled... now it was his turn. The Count raised his hands and long sharp talons began to grow.

"Perfect."

What happened to me? I remember passing out and hearing music... had someone been singing? Why did I feel so weak? I moaned... or tried at least. No sound came out. My hand touched my throat, the Count had my voice... forever.

I tried as hard as I could not to cry.

I opened my eyes slightly. I was no longer in the palace, in the laboratory... I was in the forest. I looked down, my jeans and blouse had been ripped to shreds. There were also some small red scratches, they hurt slightly, but nothing too serious. True to his word, the Count had made it looked like I had been attacked.

I heard footsteps on the ground and lay back down, being as still as I could.

"Look!" A voice cried. I thought for a moment, I knew that voice, but I lay still. There were two sets of footsteps, but one broke into a run. I lay as still as humanly posable.

Just then, I felt two warm hands touch my shoulders and someone held me slightly in their arms.

"Are you hurt, my dear?"

I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and gasped. My heart began to beat faster…

It was him...


	5. It's Him

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated for a long time! Life has been crazy:D Here! A new chapter for you all, I hope you like it:D **hugggles and love**

Kudos, GBY and LYL:D

I started up at him in Awe, never believing any man could be this beautiful. He had the most deep and beautiful brown eyes. They held secrets, hopes... and fears. There was a softness in his eyes as well, it made me smile. And fears, there were fears in his eyes… Fears I hoped to one day comfort. His skin was soft, yet his unshaven face gave him a rugged, handsome appearance. I liked it greatly, it made me smile. His hair was long and uncombed, I wished to run my fingers through it so dearly. He also wore his lovely fedora of his. He attire was exactly the same, long leather duster, gray turtle neck, black vest with the sliver charms handing from it. Gray pants and knee high riding boots. I could only imagine before what this was going to be like... but I had never imagined it to be so... breath taking. I reminded myself that I was staring and shook my head. He looked at me.

"Are you all right, miss?" He asked me. I felt my heart skip a beat, he was actually talking to me. I nodded even though I knew I was far from all right. He looked me over, taking in my ripped clothes and the red marks on my skin. I felt myself blush.

"Did something attack you?" He asked me, looking right into my eyes.

"Van Helsing!" A voice cried out. It was a lighter voice, one that got frightened easily, "Van Helsing, did you- oh my goodness!"

I could just barely see him as he was far away, but when he ran up to us, I knew him a once. He face was soft and gentle. His blonde hair curled out gently and his cute, large ears poked out slightly. He had soft blue eyes and fair skin. His thick robes must have kept him warm in this cool weather.

"How in the name of the Good Lord did she get so beat up?" He asked and knelt down beside me and started to look me over in closer examination. Van Helsing, however, brushed him aside slightly.

"Not now, Carl." Van Helsing and stood up, helping me up with him, "I think she's been through enough for one day."

"Quite right." Carl said and touched my arm, "What might your name be, my dear?"

I immediately went to speak "Katie", but no sound came out and my face fell. How could I have forgotten so easily? Van Helsing approached me,

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I looked at him and touched my throat softly, indicating that I could not speak.

"You're mute?" He asked gently. I nodded and looked down at the ground. I suddenly felt strong fingers curl under my chin and lift my head to look him in the eye,

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered, his voice soft and kind. I felt the color rise up to my cheeks, never in my life could I have assumed that he would be touching me right now.

Carl nodded, "Some of the greatest figures in history could not speak." He said, then his face went slightly odd as he tried to think of one. I smiled and walked over to him. He looked at me as a gave him a quick hug in thanks. Carl was a sweetheart.

"Oh, well, thank you very much." He said and smiled back. I walked back over to Van Helsing, so badly wishing I could say something, but just looked up.

"It's getting dark." He announced, "We should start heading back to the inn." He turned to me, "You are more than welcome to accompany us."

I nodded happily, glad to come along with them at any time.

Carl nodded, "I just wish we knew what happened to you, then we could help you."

I thought about it for a moment, wondering if I should reenact meeting the Count... but Van Helsing might not trust me... and my chance would be blown. My fate was in the hands of God and his angel now. Van Helsing mounted his horse and came to my side,

"M'lady?" He asked and held out his hand. I gave him a warm smile and took his hand as he helped me up onto his horse. Carl mounted his and we started off back to town, riding side by side.


	6. A Corset?

We reached the inn a little later that day. I was entranced. I had only seen inns like this at the historical towns that I had been to on school field trips. Van Helsing pulled his mighty stallion to a halt and dismounted. He held out a hand to help me off, but I quickly dismounted and gave the horse a good pat on the neck. He neighed softly in thanks. I had taken a few years of horseback riding and knew how to treat a horse properly.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow and we walked into the tavern. It was rather large and mostly composed of older men, making Van Helsing stay close to me and vice versa. They didn't really seem to take notice of us, they just continued to chat and drink, as though we weren't even there.

"Mr. Watson." A voice called out, "Back so soon?"

I turned to see the innkeeper looking right at us. Van Helsing walked over and spoke with him about something, I assumed it would be an extra room, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, I had figured that by using a fake name, it drew away any posable attention. But Watson? God only knew where that came from! I stood beside Carl as we waited for a response. We simply watched the others going about their business. Van Helsing seemed to be taking an awful long time with the innkeeper. Finally, after a moment, he came back over. He carried a very small bundle tucked firmly under his arms.

"There aren't any spare rooms." He said, "We'll just have to make due with what we have." He looked at me, his eyes gentle, "I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, I was happy to comply with whatever he wanted me to do. The innkeeper handed us an extra key to the room and we headed up the stairs to where their room was. Van Helsing unlocked the door and we walked inside. I smiled. It was a quaint room, rather small, but there was enough space for three people to share for a day. Carl removed his cloak, leaving only his friar robes on and rubbed his hands together gently.

"It's rather nippy out there at times." He said and then went to look at a piece of paper that was laying on the desk. Van Helsing removed his coat and hat and hung them up nicely on a coat hanger. He then placed the bundle on the bed stand behind him.

I looked around, the room seemed comfortable enough. There was a nice sized bed, a double probably, a desk, a sofa, a bathroom and a few chairs. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and I bent down to warm my hands. It had certainly been a long day. Van Helsing stepped into the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth and began to wash his face slightly. I grinned at that, though unsure why. Carl stood up after reading the paper and sighed.

"Well, we have a cable from Rome that reports another attack." He said aloud. Van Helsing put down the washcloth and ran over,

"What? Already?" He asked with concern. Obviously, whatever they were talking about was not any good. Van Helsing rna his fingers through his hair. I sighed silently.

"He's up to something." He whispered, "Even he would not attack this many people without a reason."

Carl shrugged, "I'll get to work on it as soon as posable. But, on a brighter side, I've decided to cook dinner for all of us."

Van Helsing looked at Carl and swallowed, he remembered all the times that Carl had cooked and wasn't sure that he or their new guest would want to try a sampling of Carl's cooking.

I looked at Carl and smiled. I was always ready to try new things... but I had heard and read the stories of Carl's cooking and it had not sounded appeasing. Still, I smiled and gave a nod. At least I would be getting a warm meal.

"Carl, as nice as it would be for you to cook for us, I'm sure we would rather have something we could keep down this evening." I would have laughed if I could. Van Helsing playfully picking on the friar. Carl gave a snort and spoke in his most prestigious of voices.

"I'll have you know that I've been taking cooking lessons back at the abby and will whip us up something you'll remember forever." He said and then went back to his supplies. Van Helsing rolled his eyes and looked at me,

"We'll remember it alright... it will keep us from sleeping." I had to smile. He then looked at me with a soft stare, before snapping out of it and going over the the bedside. I stood up and followed him slightly, wondering if this had something to do with me. He picked up the bundle and walked over.

"Here..." He said, "I asked the innkeeper if he had any extra clothes that were left here. I hope that these will work for you."

I looked at the bundle from his arms and nodded in thanks. I had never had anyone treat me so nicely before they really knew me, it made me feel like something of a jerk. He carefully handed me the bundle and then gave a small grin. I smiled and laid the clothes out on the bed.

"I just guessed the sizes." Van Helsing said softly and walked quietly out of the room. Carl got up and followed after him, after making sure that his stew was just simmering softly.

I let out another smile and then stripped of my old clothes, leaving on only my underwear and bra. I carefully looked over the clothes. There was a nice white blouse top, a brown corset and a blue skirt. There was also a pair of knee-high boots. I gave a surprised look. This was certainly new for me. I put the skirt on and sighed happily, thanking God it was a good size. It was actually quite pretty as well. I quickly realized why the top was the way it was and stripped of my bra and placed the top on. Then, I tried the corset as tightly as I could... but blushed when I realized I would need help. I gulped and walked over to the door, to see the men waiting outside. They heard the door open and looked at me. I smiled and motioned with my head that I... uh... kinda needed help. Van Helsing gave a small smile and walked over. I turned around and indicated that I would need help with the corset. He nodded and very carefully pulled the strings so it was tight enough, but I still had air. He then tightened them carefully and firmly so that they would stay up. Then I turned around and looked at him. Carl walked over and gave a grin.

"Isn't she simply delightful?" He asked. Carl wasn't exactly the ladies' man, but he was a cutie and a sweetheart, no doubt about it.

Van Helsing's mouth opened slightly as though not having the words to say.


	7. Dinner & Dreams

Dinner that evening was something of a mystery as I had no idea what it was we were eating. Carl had burned most of the meat and Vegetables looked at tad runny. Still, I was never one to pass up a home cooked meal. I had just finished setting the places and Carl had put the last of the pots and pans to the side. We sat down and Van Helsing said a small prayer. Afterwards Carl had set down a few sets of wooden sticks that looked like chopsticks. The kind one would get at a Chinese restaurant. My eyes lit up. I immediately reached for them and picked up a piece of meat... only to see Carl and Van Helsing staring at me strangely. It was then I remembered they probably would not know about chopsticks, nor Chinese food. I quickly set them back into place and tried not to look too embarrassed. Carl then pointed out that the setting was for making kabobs. I sighed, happy I hadn't made too much of a mistake and began to eat. Carl turned to Van Helsing,

"Go ahead, dig in." He said happily. I noticed the look on Van Helsing's face and wondered if he was going to be all right.

"Uh, well, you see Carl-"

"Oh my gosh! Yes, you are right! I was being rude. Our guest should have first go at it." he said and smiled at me.

I looked up, a little surprised at this... but I nodded all the same and took up one of the kabob sticks. I stuck a few pieces of meat and some vegetables on there and nodded at the both of them. Van Helsing looked concerned while Carl looked hopeful. I smiled slightly and took a bite. My mouth jerked slightly, though I didn't show it. Carl had really burned the meat. I chewed a little and swallowed. Surprisingly though, it was not that bad. Once you got past the burnt parts, it was really quite enjoyable. Carl gave a proud smile.

"There now, Van Helsing!" He said, "My food is quite edible."

Van Helsing sighed, "For now." He whispered and took up his own stick. The meal was all and all a quite pleasant one. Van Helsing and Carl just talked while I listened quietly, nodding every so often. I wished I could have joined in, but just hearing the both of them speak was wonderful... especially Van Helsing. His voice was so beautiful and so regal. Every time he spoke, my heart fluttered. Every so often our eyes would link and I would give him a small smile.

"It seems to me," Carl said, "That the best place to look would be back in Budapest. At his summer palace."

Van Helsing nodded, "It would be practical, he would be there."

"However... what about our young guest?" He asked, looking concerned. Van Helsing sighed and put his meal down. He looked at me and spoke in a serious voice.

"You see, miss, we are on a mission to find and destroy a powerful vampire. It might be dangerous and I don't want to put your life at risk." He said serenely.

I looked him squarely in the eyes and nodded, as if to tell him I was not afraid. I would brave any danger for this man. I was willing to fight if I had to. Carl spoke up,

"It will be treacherous, my dear. Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned carefully. I nodded. I would go with them. I had to go with them. It was my only chance to win Van Helsing's heart. After tonight, I only had two more days. I had to make them count. After dinner, we decided to turn in for the evening. I was given the bed while Van Helsing and Carl tried desperately to get comfortable on the couch. I smiled, it had been a long day and they needed a good nights rest. I changed into a white night gown and placed my other clothes aside for tomorrow. I prayed to the good Lord above to bless them and keep them safe and to keep an angel watching over us. I also made a small prayer for my parents. They would be worried sick by now... I hoped they would be okay as I drifted off the sleep.

Strange dreams came to me that night. I dreamt I was a mermaid. My tail was a long blue-ish green color and the shells I wore were light blue. My hair was flowing freely, except for a blight blue flower in my hair. I was in the middle of the ocean. I didn't understand... what was going on. I tried to swim, when suddenly; a large yellow bubble encircled me. I flipped my tail, trying to escape, but I was trapped. Suddenly, a long tail snaked around my stomach and held me tightly. I turned and gaped in shock. It was Count Dracula! He floated there in the water. His chest was bare; but he was not a merman! His tail was long, cold and slimy, like that of an eel! He pulled me closer and looked deeply into my eyes. I tried to pull back and swim away, but he would not let me.

"Why swim away, my dear?" He hissed, "It's so much better here."

I flipped my tail again, trying to get free. He leaned in closer, a hand held my chin still, ready to clam my lips in a kiss. I knew that I couldn't get away.

Suddenly, a harpoon came out of nowhere and speared Dracula's arm. He let me go at once, but I was still trapped within the bubble. He swam out and saw his opponent. A merman. His hair was a long brown, his handsome face unshaven and careworn, his tail a deep, mystical blue... I started, That merman was Van Helsing. He drew his sword and pointed it at the Count who drew his sword as well. Their faces determined, they raised their swords and swam forward...

My eyes shot open and I leaned by gasping for air. I looked around, I was back in the inn. It had all been a dream! I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as I saw van Helsing and Carl asleep on the sofa. I turned over and smiled to my side. I pulled the covers up closer and feel back asleep. My dreams lay soft and still that night.


	8. Her name is

I awoke the next morning with the golden sun lightly kissing my face. I rolled over and tried as hard as I could to go back to sleep. But a hand rested atop my shoulder and shook it very gently,

"Wake up, young one." A soft voice whispered kindly, "It's morning." I opened my eyes slightly and looked up to see Carl smiling down on me and Van Helsing standing beside him. I gave them both a half smile and rolled out a bed. I stretched for a moment and looked at them. It was far to early in the morning. Either that or I had seriously over slept.

Van Helsing and Carl grinned, both of them knew what it was like to be woken up so early in the morning how annoying it could be. Van Helsing had finished packing up the bags and Carl had prepared a simple breakfast for us all. I dressed in the clothes I had been given last night, ate quickly and then helped Van Helsing with the bags. It wasn't a lot to carry and we were lucky that it was only two or three bags. Van Helsing finished tying the bags into the satels of the horses and made sure all the tack was ready. I watched from the side, gently petting one of the stallions. Van Helsing watched with interest. He walked over and observed with a light smile on his face.

"He usually doesn't like strangers." Van Helsing commented as I stroked the horses mane, "You must have worked a great deal with horses."

I shrugged. In truth I had taken horseback riding for a long time and even rode some Western Stallions, but I wouldn't say I had a lot of practice. Animals respond to the emotions and your heart. If you give them a kind touch, they will accept it. I turned to him and smiled, wishing now, more than ever I could speak, but still nothing came... I lowered my eyes. He reached forward and gently cupped my chin in his hand, lifting my head to look into his eyes... those amazing brown eyes.

"How I wish I knew your name." He whispered, his voice so soft. I smiled up at him, my throat felt bare and dry. Had I even had my voice, there was no way I could ever speak.

It was then I remembered. I only had two more days. Two more days to win his love... I had to make them count... otherwise- No! I wouldn't think like that! I had to think positively! I would be with Van Helsing... forever and I loved him! I was in love... WITH HIM!

"There you two are!" We both turned to see Carl standing there, looking at us. Van Helsing gently released my chin and nodded at Carl,

"You're certainly early. You checked out, I assume." He said and mounted his horse.

"Of course, but after that horrid man complained about the smell of the room there was no way I could stand there and just let him drone on and on about my cooking!" Carl said, huffing in his usual manner when he was upset. I smiled at that and went over to give him a hug to make him feel better. Carl seemed rather shocked, but happy nonetheless as he mounted his horse. Van Helsing rode over beside me and held out his hand. I grinned at him and grasped his hand as he pulled me up onto the horse.

"Hang on." He said softly, "He tends to go rather fast... YAH!" He gave his horse a slight kick and he took off! I was pushed back against Van Helsing 's chest as this horse began to lope all the way to the end of town, Carl's horse was right behind him. We reached the end of the town and down to the newest path. Van Helsing's face became more serious, as though he knew something was out there... something bad. He gripped the reigns with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I swear now that I could have died. Carl came beside us, he too looked concerned.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" He asked, his voice clam and frightened at the same time.

Van Helsing didn't look at him, he looked right at the forest, "It's the fastest path to Budapest. It's our best bet."

I knew that voice. It was a voice not even Carl would dare to argue with. He simply nodded and I could feel Van Helsing's arm hold me tighter. I closed my eyes,

"YAH!" Van Helsing gave his horse another slight kick and both horses took off into the forest. They seemed to be going with such haste and urgency... what did they know that I didn't? The horses continued at top speed, refusing to stop for anything. They dogged trees and bushes and uneven ground, tunnel finally, they came to a halt in a small clearing, neared the edge of a small pool of water. They panted, completely out of breath. The poor things. Van Helsing and Carl gave their horses good pats on the neck and dismounted. This time, I let Van Helsing help me down. He took the horses reigns and led them over to the pool, where he took off their bridles and allowed them to take a long drink. They nickered in thanks. I walked over and stroked their necks gently, before giving Van Helsing a questioning look. He nodded,

"The forest has been owned by Dracula for more than 500 years. His spies are everywhere. The sooner we leave this forest, the better." He explained, before he took knelt down and began to drink from the pool of water. Carl came over and knelt beside him,

"Well, at least we were lucky." He said, filling up his canteen with water and taking a drink himself. "We could have run into something out of the ordina-"

"Hello!" The horses reared up on their hind legs and Carl jumped back in fright. Van Helsing simply started in the utmost shock. After a moment, everyone had calmed down. I rubbed my eyes... I couldn't believe it...

in the pool of water... there was...

A Mermaid! The most beautiful Mermaid I had ever seen. She had to have been older than me though, maybe 17 or 18. She had very light, pale skin and her eyes were of the truest blue. Her hair was red... deep, deep red. She had a pink flower in her hair through. Her tail was composed of green scales and she wore violet sea shells. She smiled at Van Helsing, a sweet, innocent smile and spoke again.

"Hello." She said again. Her voice was so pretty, like that of an angel. Van Helsing tipped his hat to her, 

"M'lady." He said kindly, "Are you all right? We didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled at him,

"Of course I am okay. You didn't frighten me... I was just wondering... what are those?" She pointed up to the two Stallions. It was curious... it was almost if she had never seen a horse before.

"These?" Van Helsing gave his horse a pat, "These are the finest horses in the world, Translivainian Stallions."

"Stallions?" She asked, she looked horribly confused. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, "Oh! I see! They are like sea horses, except they have five tails instead of one!"

Carl looked at her with so much interest, "Curious... half human... half fish... wondrous." he looked her right in the eye.

"And you're all human!" She said happily, resting a finger on his nose. That made me smile. I wished I could have laughed. That was when she noticed me. She looked up and we linked eyes. Her face became even softer,

"Who is that? Is she your youngling?" She asked Van Helsing.

"Oh! No, we don't know who she is." Van Helsing said, looking back at me. I blushed a deep shade of red. The Mermaid looked confused,

"Didn't she tell you her name?" The Mermaid questioned, looking at the two men.

"She can't speak." Carl said in a very discreet voice, as though not to upset me.

The Mermaid smiled at me and beaconed me to come forward. I looked at her in the strangest way before I came forth and knelt down in front of her. She smiled warmly and swam closer. Then, she reached out and touched my forehead gently,

"Greetings, young one!" I jumped in fright, her voice was inside my head!

"What? How are you... how am I speaking?" I sounded in shock, I knew for a fact this was impossible.

"We are speaking through your mind." She explained, "This way, you don't have to talk."

"I can't talk... not anymore." I said sorrowfully.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You mean, you could speak before?" She questioned.

"Yes." I nodded.

Van Helsing and Carl watched on with interest. Was it possible this creature was speaking to the young girl through the mind. Neither man wanted to interrupt, but the atmosphere was filled with questions. Carl was itching to ask how it worked and Van Helsing wondered what it was that they were talking about that was so important.

The mermaid came even closer, "Were you sick?" She asked, "Is that how you lost your voice?"

"No." I looked away, ashamed and sad at what I was about to say. I was not ashamed of my love for the great hunter... I was ashamed at my choice, "I lost my voice... because of him." I looked at Van Helsing with soft eyes. she looked at him to and then turned back to me.

"Did he do something..."

"No. I did... I made a bargain so that I could be with him." I explained, "A powerful vampire said he would find a way to let me be with him... in exchange for my voice." I told her. Her eyes widened. She looked at me with shock.

"You did that?" She asked softly. I nodded, I knew she thought I was crazy. Instead, I felt a hand under my chin and she turned my head to look at her,

"That is nothing to be ashamed of." She whispered, "That takes remarkable courage... I should know." She smiled at me again, this time, she looked so familiar and her own voice sounded...

"What is your name?" She asked me gently.

"Kathryn... but everyone calls me Katie." I told her.

"'Pure one'." She said, "That is a lovely name... And don't be afraid. You're love for him is strong and pure... you'll see... everything will work out."

I wanted so badly to ask her what her name was, but I didn't get the chance as she took her hand away and smiled at both Carl and Van Helsing. Her eyes rested on Van Helsing for a moment.

"Her name is Katie." She said simply, before she dove under the surface of the water and vanished from sight.


	9. Behind thoes eyes

I looked to try to see her under the water, but she was gone so fast... and reality kicked in... she had told him my name... I looked up at Van Helsing, his eyes soft and serene.

"Katie..." He whispered, like a fine wine on his tongue, "What a lovely name."

I smiled at him; my cheeks grew warm. Carl cleared his throat and we both turned to him,

"Short for Kathryn, no doubt." He asked. I nodded and grinned at him. It felt nice that they both finally knew my name; a sense of peace hit me quite well. Van Helsing gave a small smile and rose to his feet. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. I could tell he was listening... or waiting for something.

"It will be getting dark soon." He said after a moment, "Since we have already found water here, we can make up camp near by."

Carl nodded, "There should be something edible near by." He agreed and started off looking. I laughed without making a sound and looked up at Van Helsing.

"I already brought something to eat, Don't worry." I grinned at him and moved to stand up. I felt a hand grab hold of mine and he pulled me up slightly. I smiled again, my cheeks bright red and went to help Carl set up camp. I could feel Van Helsing's eyes on me... even as I walked away.

I went and joined Carl beside a small clump of bushes. He was looking at different berries and leaves. None of which were any good, but Van Helsing would be able to tell him that.

I started looking for twigs and logs to build a fire.

"It must be very difficult." Carl's soft voice pierced the silence. I turned around to face him, a confused look on my face.

"Not being able to speak... not being able to say what you want to say." He said softly, "I'm sorry."

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was okay. He nodded at me in understanding and smiled. I touched my throat... thinking about the fact that if I did win Van Helsing's love, I would never be able to tell him how I felt. How deeply I cared for him. I smiled at Carl and walked back over to the pool of water where I had seen that mermaid only moments ago. I started into the water longingly, as though wanting to dive in. How I wished I could be that mermaid right now! So beautiful... with such an amazing voice. Then Van Helsing might like me... for sure, he just might...

"Katie?"

I spun around to see Van Helsing standing there, his eyes trained on mine. He came beside me and sat down. He removed his hat, gloves and the golden ring he wore on his beautiful fingers.

"Some day, huh?" He asked, a small smile on his lips and he splashed water on his face.

I nodded and smiled back at him. The water splashed across his face as though awed by his handsome features. I blushed a little as i realized I was staring at him. He looked at me again, his eyes grew soft.

"What do you hide behind those saddened eyes?" I looked at him, not understanding his question.

"I've seen eyes like yours... another woman. They were brown though, earth brown. She lost everything she knew and loved." I stared at him, never had I heard him speak so... deeply. I felt myself wanting to cry, begging myself to try to speak. I had to say something. I couldn't take it. I moved to leave, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back at Van Helsing.

"Don't go." He whispered. I obeyed and sat beside him. He laughed slightly.

"How is it?" He asked, "How is it that you are one of the most entrancing people I have ever met and I know nothing about you?"

I looked at him in such a way, reaching out, I touched his face. His rough skin tickled mine. He pressed my hand to his face, never letting go.

"I wish..." He whispered, "I wish I could hear you speak... just once..."

I leaned forward... my eyes grew soft as I closed them. I could feel it, his breath on my lips... this was it...

...a howling of a wolf interrupted us. Van Helsing's eyes shot open and looked up.

"Werewolf." He whispered and rose to his feet. He looked down at me,

"Don't worry. Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." He raised off into the woods. I caught the end of him calling for Carl... but nothing more.

I looked back down at the pool of water, striking it with my hand. The moment was gone.

The kiss would have to wait another day.

Dracula roared with rage as he threw his goblet to the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed, "That was close... TOO close!" He snarled angrily, knowing that if he had not sent that wolf, the kiss would have already happened.

"She's better than I thought!" Dracula spat... but stopped. A smile spread across his pale lips.

"Yes..." He smiled, "Much better than I thought."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out the glass crucifix that contained Katie's voice. His eyes gleamed as he watched the light glow.

"Oh, little Katie," He whispered, "You will be mine... and then I will make your beloved Van Helsing suffer before your very eyes! You will both belong to me before the sun sets!"

He laughed evilly before he turned his head and called, "Aleera!"

Without even a moment, she had come before him.

"Yes my master?" She bowed.

Dracula waved his hand and within a moment, she was dressed as a peasant girl. The crucifix had changed to a glass locket. He smiled and placed the necklace around her throat.

"How would you like the chance to seek revenge on Van Helsing?"

Aleera smiled, she knew exactly what her master had in mind.

"Of course my love." She bowed to him and left. But something had been different...

Instead of her own voice... she was speaking through Katie's!


	10. She's Too Late

I awoke the next morning, feeling as thought something was wrong. Something just felt horrible, as though... I looked up and saw the sun. It was the third day! Oh My God! If he didn't kiss me today, I would... No! I had to keep focus. If I didn't time would run out. I rose and brushed off my clothes from last night. Van Helsing had returned to camp and told Carl that he couldn't find the werewolf. I fell alseep a little while after it was as though the creature had bayed at the moon and then made a break for it. Almost as if that... the wolf knew we were about to kiss.

I smiled and thought of last night. How close I was to feeling his tender lips touch mine. How warm and gentle I knew it would have been. I wished that last night had come true. That I would be free now.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from the other side of the trees. I walked over to catch the last conversation.

"Well, it's a good thing that you found us when you did. Dracula's spies are everywhere." Carl voice sounded relieved.

"I don't understand," Van Helsing spoke, "Why would Dracula be after you?"

"Because I saw where his lair was!"

My heart stood still. It was... no…. it couldn't be. How... It was...

My Voice!

I popped out from behind the trees and walked forward. The three figures turned to look at me. Van Helsing, Carl and…. another woman!

She was much older than me. Maybe 20 or 22, but she was amazingly beautiful. She had the most beautiful skin I had ever seen and her eyes were an amazing blue. She stared at me with a horrible smile a across her face. Her hair was a brilliant red as were her lips. I stood in fear.

It was Aleera!

And she was speaking with my voice!

"Oh, Katie!" Carl said, "I'm terribly sorry if we woke you." He came to my side and motioned to the girl dressed in peasant clothing, "This is Elana. She was headed for Budapest when we found her. Poor thing had been chased by Dracula's servants. We have agreed to take her to Budapest with us."

"Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled, using my voice to it's full advantage and held out her hand. I shook it, but stared into her eyes. She stared at me with the most evil and hateful glare. She knew her job and she would do it. She was suppose to keep me away from Van Helsing at all costs. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away from me, screaming in fight. Carl stepped forward,

"My dear, what it is?" He asked with concern.

"It's horrible!" She cried, looking at me, "The look... the look in her eyes... it's pure evil!"

"What!" Both Van Helsing and Carl asked at once. Van Helsing's eyes locked onto mine, they were no longer soft and warm. They were harsh and powerful, a hunter's true glare.

"I heard a rumor that Dracula was using a young girl for one of his spies. A human girl he had taken in from the bitter cold and ordered her to help him..." She cried out and looked at me, "She was suppose look like an angel... but she was a demon at heart!"

Carl and Van Helsing turned to look at me. Even if I had my voice, I would have been speechless. I looked at Van Helsing with pleading eyes. Surely, they could not be buying this. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at me. He was looking within me, searching my very being for the truth.

Carl stepped forward, "Well, Van Helsing?" His voice was solid, waiting for orders.

He closed his eyes and spoke.

"I sense pure evil."

My eyes widened as I backed away, this could not be happening. Please God no! Van Helsing pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. I fell to my knees and felt the tears in my eyes.

"We escort Elana to Budapest." He said, "Then, we will deal with Dracula's servant."

He came over and grabbed my arms. He tied them behind my back with a strong cord and led me over to where the horses were. I knew it was over. Now he would never trust me again... He tried the rope to the pole where the horses were tied. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Stay here while we pack up camp." He whispered and walked away.

I fell to my knees and wept, not daring to believe that it was over. I watched as they packed up camp, Aleera watching close by. She continued to speak to Carl, speaking of how I had used them and made them feel sympathy for me. She said I was just as cold and heartless as Dracula himself.

Perhaps I was... Perhaps I was cold and dark...

But I was not heartless. My heart still burned with love for the one who now hated me.

The ride to Budapest was a quiet one. I rode with Van Helsing on his black steed. My hands remained tied tightly together. Even when he was hunting, he was beautiful. The only problem now was...

I was the hunted.

We arrived at Budapest just before sundown. The sky had turned to a dark red color and the sun was slowly inching deeper and deeper into the skyline. I was not afraid to let the tears fall from my eyes. My chance was up.

Van Helsing and Carl pulled their horses to a halt and Van Helsing helped me down. Carl helped Aleera down as well.

"I do not know how I can thank you!" Aleera crooned. Oh, how I hated to hear the sound of my own voice!

"It was no trouble at all, my dear." Carl said gently, "I think it's time we deal with this so called servant of Dracula, though."

Van Helsing turned to me, his eyes dark and powerful.

"You're right Carl." Van Helsing said, looking at me, "I'm sorry."

I knew it was over. Van Helsing thought I was a spy for Dracula and there was no way I could tell him otherwise. I saw him reach into his pocket for his gun and closed my eyes. At least death would be better than the alternative. In death, I would be safe from Dracula.

Van Helsing took out his gun and looked me in the eyes.

"I am sorry..." I felt the tears slide down my face. I waited for the bullet to come.

It did not.

"That I ever doubted you."

I opened my eyes in enough time to see Van Helsing use his other hand to whip out a beautiful crucifix and hold it towards Aleera! She shrieked in anger and backed away.

"There is a traitor among us." Van Helsing said, his eyes turned to me, "But it is not you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

I smiled at him, my eyes filled with happiness. At that moment, I felt nothing but the purest love any woman could have.

Aleera hissed angrily, "How could you have-"

"You forget I can sense evil and I did... But it was not coming from her!" Van Helsing said, "And had she been a servant of Dracula, she would have tried to kill us when we had the chance. Besides..." His eyes grew soft again, "No evil could touch this child."

My heart leapt with those words. I wanted to run over to him and hug him.

Aleera hissed in anger, she would not disappoint her master! She leapt past Van Helsing and lunged at me, her hands wrapped around my throat. I tried to push her away but she was too strong. Then, I noticed the necklace. The glass crucifix! I grabbed it and started to pull at the string that held it. Only Aleera's hands grew tighter around my throat! I could barely breath and the world was becoming hazy around me... Suddenly, something slammed into her with such a huge impact; I genuinely could not believe what it was.

It was Carl!

He slammed into her and shoved her back to the ground where he stood above her, holding a sliver stake. I was pulled back and her hands released my neck. The string of the necklace snapped and it flew off into the air. Falling back down to the earth, it shattered on the ground and a strange white light erupted from it.

Everyone watched as the light swirled out of the necklace and into the air. I watched as the bright white light came towards me. That voice... it was so pretty. I could not believe that was my voice singing. Was that what I sounded like?

The light came towards me like a tiny wisp, circling and glowing. I watched in amazement as the light went towards my throat and materialized back inside. I felt myself being lifted as though the sprit of love had come to me. I stood tall and proud as I let out that last sweet, soft note.

I touched my throat.

I had my voice again.

Van Helsing looked at me in shock, "Katie?"

"Van Helsing." I breathed, my eyes filled with happiness.

Van Helsing stepped away from Carl and Aleera and came towards me.

"You... you can talk." He touched my cheek

I smiled at him; "I've wanted to talk to you since the first moment I saw you."

Van Helsing smiled back at me, "And I have wanted to hear your voice." He took my hands in his.

Aleera shook her head, "She's lying to you! She-"

Carl held the stake right over her heart. "I think we have heard enough out of you!"

I gently put my hands to Van Helsing's chest as he pulled me closer, wrapping me in his warm, strong arms. Staring up into his beautiful deep brown eyes, I spoke. "I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

We leaned closer together. Our eyes closed as we came close, our lips just about to touch for the first time...

"I... love..."

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my whole being. Tore me apart. I grabbed my throat and slipped from Van Helsing's grasp to the ground. It was unlike any pain I had ever felt. Van Helsing fell to my side.

"Katie! What's wrong?"

Just then, Aleera's voice came up over the commotion. She was laughing evilly, staring at my fallen form.

"She's too late." She laughed, "She's too late!"

I looked up to see a sight that made my blood run cold.

The sun had set.

Just then, the wind picked up and a figure had appeared before us. My heart stopped beating.

"Dracula." I whispered.

He gave a wicked smile,

"So you have not forget me then, have you my dear?" He grabbed my arm, yanked me to my feet and pulled me beside him. I tried to break from his grasp, but his arms held me tightly.

Van Helsing's eyes grew intense with anger as he pulled out his shotgun, "Let her go! NOW!" He aimed the gun at The Count's heart.

Dracula gave Van Helsing a horrid grin.

"Is that a wise choice Gabriel?" He placed a clawed hand on my throat, as though daring Van Helsing to make a move.

Van Helsing saw the claws almost digging into my flesh and the pained look in my eyes. I shook my head,

"Don't worry about me!" I cried, "Get out of here! I won't-"

Dracula's claws dug deeper into my throat, any more and it would pierce the skin. Van Helsing's eyes softened. He knew that if he made a move, I would be dead. Reluctantly, he lowered his gun. Dracula laughed slightly.

"Farewell for now, Gabriel." He said and transformed.

Aleera smiled and knocked Carl back as she transformed as well. She flew beside her master as he spread his wings and took off into the darkened sky. As I felt the wind sting my face, I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks and my heart breaking in two.

Now Katie will be taken back to Castle Dracula! What's gonna happen next? Dun, Dun, DUN! LOL:D


	11. Call Me Your Master

A/N I want to thank you guys for helping me with this chapter. :) You all really helped and I thank you:D I love you all sooooooo muchly:D Van Helsing, Dracula, Carl, the brides don't belong to me.  Katie and this story plot are the only things that belong to me.

I struggled in Dracula's claws, but he didn't let me go. Instead, he only grasped tighter. The tears on my cheek had turned to ice as the sky grew cold. I longed for Van Helsing to take me in his arms and hold me close. I shut my eyes and tried to think of him... but whenever I did, Dracula's grip grew harsher. I cursed at the fact that he could read my mind. I opened my eyes as much as I could and gasped. Castle Dracula lay dead ahead! I tried to struggle again, but the talons only came closer to breaking my skin. He was flying towards one of the larger towers. Suddenly, the window to a room opened and he flew inside. Almost instantly, he transformed back into his handsome human form. I looked around at the room. It was victorian and beautiful... it almost made me forget I was in the arms of a monster. I struggled in his grasp and finally,I was dropped and landed with a 'thud' on the ground. I struggled to get back to my feet and stared at him with horrible anger.

"How could you do such a thing!" I cried, my cheeks bright red with anger. They grew even darker as he smiled.

"Why so upset, my dear?" He asked, drawing closer, "We made a deal and your three days are up."

"You can't keep me here!" I spat at him, "Van Helsing will come for me!" His horrible laughter filled my ears once again and I had to turn away. Suddenly, I could feel his finger tips brushing my hair.

"Oh, but I can assure you, I can keep you here..." He whispered, circling me, watching my fear grow, "As for your beloved Van Helsing..." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a tan roll of parchment. My heart stopped. It was the Contract I had signed! He unrolled it and looked at the writing before turning to to me so I could read it. He pointed to the second row of print.

"Should I fail in the task given to me and should the Count find me worthy, he will take my hand in marriage. I will remain with him as his bride... forever."

I felt sick to my stomach. "That... that was never a part of the deal!" I cried. The Count clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Do you not remember our little bargain?" He asked, "I swore to give you three days with Van Helsing. If he gave you the kiss of true love before the sun set on the third day, you would be his forever, Yes?"

I nodded, something about where this was heading seemed wrong and I could feel a pain growing within me. I knew I was in danger... as was Van Helsing.

"However, You asked me what would happen if he did not kiss you. I told you quite clearly, I would bring you back to the castle and make you my bride."

"Never!" I screamed and moved to strike him, but his hand quickly grabbed my and squeezed it with inhuman strength. I let out a pained cry as I could feel the bones close to breaking.

"It pains me to see you like this." He whispered, "But I can not have a disobedient bride. You must learn to obey me. "

"No..." I whispered. His hand squeezed my wrist even harder. Suddenly, his other hand moved for my other wrist. I tried to pull away, but it was no good. The pain was too much.

"I will never obey you!" I cried out in pain. Dracula clicked his tongue,

"Pity." He whispered and the pain grew even more. It was horrible, like nothing I had ever felt before. No mortal could posses strength like this. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Say you will obey my every command and I will end the pain. No one as lovely as you should suffer." His voice echoed in my ear, his tongue flicked my cheek.

I couldn't take it much longer. I had to bide my time, but the pain was too much. I tried not to cry as I spoke.

"All right. All right, I will."

"You will what?" He leaned forward, an innocent look on his face. I tried not to spit at him.

"Obey you."

Dracula smiled, "There's a good girl." He released my wrists. Long, dark bruises covered them. Until he took them in his hands and kissed them, the marks vanished. I could not look him in the eye. Suddenly, a long finger slipped under my chin.

"We made a bargain not even your sweet Van Helsing can break. You belong to me now." The tears slid down my cheeks.

"Tell me, my love, who is your master?" He asked, his voice filled with triumph and venom.

My breath fluttered, "You are."

"I am what?" He asked again.

"You are... Master."

Van Helsing stared up into the night sky, anger and sadness burning in his deep brown eyes. His shoulders were shaking as he let the tears slip down his cheeks. Never since he lost Anna had he felt such anger. He felt his hand reach for his pistol and growled,

"You will pay for this Dracula." He hissed, "In the name of God, I will get her back. I will set her free."

"Well, your not going to do it on foot!" Van Helsing spun around to see Carl only a foot away, the horses beside him and the loaded crossbow in his hand. Van Helsing managed a weak smile,

"What would I do without you Carl?" He ran over to his friend, grabbed the crossbow and mounted his horse.

"You would certainly have to carry your own bags." Carl said and mounted his own horse and tried desperately to catch up with Van Helsing who had all ready sent his horse into a fast gallop. 

I was given a room in Dracula's palace that night. It was a bedroom fit for a princess, but all that went through my mind was the fact that the bed would soon become a coffin. It was beautiful though. Antique rug, ancient tapestries, carvings of angels. It was the bedroom anyone could have dreamed of. Yet, for me, it was a prison cell. I knew I would be trapped within these walls forever. And soon, that lovely silk bed would be the place I would lose my virginity. I couldn't think about that. The thought of making love to the Count filled me with fear.

"Well, my pet?" Dracula asked, "Do you like your new living quarters."

"Yes." I said gently.

"Yes, what?" His eyes were beginning to blaze with blue fire. I was so angry I didn't care. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of calling him what he wanted. I pushed my luck.

"Yes, Drac."

Within a moment, I found myself pinned against the wall, hands twisted behind my back and a horrid pain in my shoulders. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry out. I suddenly her Dracula's voice next to my ear. It was dangerously soft.

"Hear me well, Katie. You will address me as your master and you will show me respect in my palace! You are my bride now and you will treat me with the respect I deserve!" He hissed.

"Then let me go so I can turn around and spit in your eye." I responded.

I expected to feel his hand strike across my face, but I heard a laugh. A cold, cruel laugh and a finger slid down my cheek. He dropped his hands and I spun around. His mouth was formed in a malicious smile. His eyes became an icy blue and his hands became soft.

"Such strong words, little angel, but you should know better than to say such things. perhaps I need to help you learn to obey." He said in a soft purr that belied his words, like one that would be heard from a the belly of a lion. One that had tracked down it's pray and licked it's chops. I growled and tried to pull away, but his eyes glowed that bright blue and I could not look away. My mind fell soft and my eyes felt heavy. His hand fell atop my eyes and his fingertips gently pressed my eyelids down.

"You need to rest your mind." He whispered in a soothing voice and took my hand in his. As if I were a blind child, he led me to the bed and with a wave of his hand, the covers fell back. He turned and looked at me. With the wave of his hand, I was in a soft, white nightgown.

"That's better, isn't it?" He whispered. I nodded,

"Yes, master." Had I been fully awake, I surely would have cut out my tongue for saying such a horrid thing. He laughed softly and lifted me into his arms before he placed me in bed and covered me with the sheets.

"Sleep now, my bride-to-be, soon enough you will be mine." He kissed my forehead gently, before I fell into a dark, but soothing sleep.

Dracula left the chamber with a smirk on his face. Yes, soon enough, Katie would be his. Then, Van Helsing would only be a memory to her... and him! He summoned a werewolf to stand guard at her door.

"If there is any hint that she is fighting my spell, send for me at once." He ordered the creature.

The wolf nodded and bowed before standing beside the door. Dracula grinned and walked down the hall. Everything was working out perfectly.

"So, you plan to replace us with her!" A sorrowful voice asked.

Dracula was not a fool and he had not been unaware of the presence of his brides. He smiled and turned around to see Verona, Marishka and Aleera, their faces full of tears and their hearts (if they could still beat) breaking. Dracula stared at his brides, before his face fell soft.

"Of course not, my darlings." He whispered and came to them, gathering the three women in his arms, "I would never."

The brides began to purr like kittens, showing his face and neck with licks and kisses. They offered him their lips and necks. He nipped and suckled at their flesh as they smiled and moaned happily. They showered him with affection. Dracula smiled, an idea flashed in his mind.

"In fact," He whispered, "I have a gift for you."

The brides looked up in delight, wondering at what great gift their master would give them. He grinned and stepped away, his mind already working out the details.

"I will change Katie tomorrow night, when the moon is full and the stars shine in the darkened sky. She will be powerful and beautiful... yet weak and delicate. She will forever remain as a child in her physical form... She will need a mother."

The brides eyes widened. They knew what their master was offering. Katie would need an older bride to raise her, look after her, love her! Teach her how to feed, how to behave, how to please their master. And she was a youngling. A teenager. Older than most, but still a child. Each bride longed for that. Verona longed for a child to hold in her arms, to tell stories of old too, to teach to be a great huntress. Marishka yearned for a child to be a great beauty like herself. To dress up in beautiful clothes and teach her to dance. Aleera longed for a child to be all her own. To make her a slave to her master and teach her how to please him. To hear her say "I love you, mother" at the end of each night... Dracula could sense this all. He turned around and spoke.

"Whomever brings me Gabriel Van Helsing, dead or alive, will be Katie's new mother!" He declared.

The brides screeched with joy and transformed, each one determined to be declared a mother to this girl. They flew with all their might to find Van Helsing. They would tear him limb from limb if they had to. 

Dracula smiled. He wondered if his old friend would be able to survive this one. He closed his eyes, not only picturing Gabriel's mangled body, but the look of shear horror on Katie's face.


	12. Do We Have A Deal?

All day long, the Count watched as Katie slept soundly in her bed. Her long golden hair spread across her pillow like a sweet angels mane. Her lips moved ever so lightly as she inhaled soft breaths. How delicate she was. She was strong... yet so delicate. Like a sweet dove, it's wings broken and it's feathers clipped. He jumped down from the beam he had watched her from and came beside her. He watched her lay there, a moan escaped from her lips once and a while. So she was dreaming. The Count's grin fell slightly as he could guess whom she was dreaming out. His hands clenched into fists, but he released them. He knew all in good time Katie would forget the name of Gabriel Van Helsing and his spell would cover her head to toe. He reached out and ran his long fingers delicate in her hair. Like honey, it was. Sweet honey drizzling down to her shoulders. He moved forward and leaned down, staring at her parted lips.

One kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?

Had she ever been kissed? No, never, no one had kissed this poor child. That's what brought her here in the first place. He stared at her soft pink lips and grazed his lips over them gently, teasing her in his sleep. She moaned slightly, but did nothing else. The Count kissed the very edge of her mouth and ran one finger down her cheek. Her kiss would come in time.

He looked up and saw the sun starting to sink into the sky behind dark clouds. He smiled and slipped into bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and the other hand stroked her beautiful hair. He closed his eyes and fell into a gentle sleep. Katie would soon be his. That he knew for certain.

XxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxX

Van Helsing rode as quickly as he could through the dark forest, never once letting his horse slow down. His stead seemed to sense the urgency and charged with all his might, not letting a singe thing stop him.

Van Helsing could only think of Katie and her lasting gaze as the Count stole her from him. The look of fear and horror in her eyes as the monsters' leather wings tore up the sky.

"I will set you free." Gabriel whispered, "You have my word."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

High in the sky, the brides of Dracula soared in happiness at the thought of a daughter. All three of them laughing and cackling in joy as they thought of times to come. Teaching her to fly and feed, racing her as one of their own... The very thought brought tears of joy to their eyes.

"There he is!" Marishka suddenly squealed with glee, "There he is, and his little companion."

She pointed down to the earth below at two horses galloping across the ground. One ride was dressed in leather and wore an old hat. The other was a friar, dressed in dark brown robes. Aleera cackled at the sight.

"It would be a shame for us not the say hello." She said to the others.

"Then come, sisters," Verona said, "Let us go and great him!"

In screeches of delight, they flew down to the hunter and his friend.

XxxXxxXxxxXXxxxxXxxxX

Van Helsing heard the cackles and looked up at the sky.

"The Brides." He whispered. "Carl, pull back!" He called the friar and has his horse slow down until they were side by side. The Brides laughed and cackled as the two stood together, unsure of their next move.

But Van Helsing was very certain of his next move. He felt a searing anger rise to his chest. Those monsters had caused him more than enough pain... now, by taking away Katie, they had gone too far.

Carl saw the look in his friend's eyes. He had seen it only once before... and the result had not been good.

"N... Now Van Helsing." Carl gulped, "Remember, don't do anything irrational."

"I'm not." Van Helsing said, his eyes blazing with fire as he pulled out his shot gun, "I'm going to kill them. YAH!" He gave his horse a good kick and rode towards the flying brides. Carl just gapped.

"YOU CALL THAT RATIONAL!?!?" He asked, giving his horse a kick to follow Van Helsing, "I need to talk to the man." He whispered to himself.

Van Helsing road towards the brides, a merciless look on his face. He pulled his Stallion to halt as the brides halted before him too, wondering exactly what he was doing. They giggled to themselves and looked at Van Helsing's face.

"Tell me where she is..." He said, "And I shall let you live to see another night."

"Over my undead body." Aleera said and shot forward... only to find herself impaled on a sliver stake. Van Helsing tore the stake from her side and shot her full on the chest with a shot gun. Marishka and Verona screamed as they flew towards Van Helsing... but he worked quicker than lighting, taking Marishka's head off with a sword and striking her heart. He then turned, impaling Verona on the same stake as Aleera! She fell to the ground in a scream of pain and fear.

It was over quicker than it had begun. Van Helsing let out a roar of anguish and raised the sliver stake above his head to impale Verona one last time...

"VAN HELSING! STOP!" Van Helsing winced as a small hand caught his own. He looked over to see Carl grabbing his hand.

"Enough of this!" Carl said, pulling the hunter back. "They're dead, let's go!"

"Let me go, Carl! They're the reason that Katie's gone!" Van Helsing tried to pull away, but Carl held furm.

"No, you popinjay!" He spat, "Can't you see what's happening!??!"

"I AM-" Van Helsing cut himself and turned back to the bodies of the three brides. One dead, one beheaded, one gasping for breath. These past moments had been nothing but senseless rage and anger as he had torn them limb from limb. He dropped the sliver stake. In his rage, he had destroyed his one chance to see Katie again.

XxxXxxXxxxXXXxxXXXXX

Dracula felt it. Each one of them meeting their fate as Van Helsing's anger brought them to their doom. He heard their screams and the pain... before the connection was severed. He felt the anger boil in his heart as he starred out the icy window... but the anger left as soon as it had came.

He had known his brides could not match Van Helsing's... love for his new prisoner, though he had hoped that had not been so. He would have so liked to have seen his brides mothering a new member of the family. But his heart raced at the thought of having a new bride all to himself. Especially one as beautiful as Katie.

"You served your master well, my lovelies. And your passion shall not go unnoticed." He gave a smile. He vowed Katie would grow into a stunning bride of Dracula... just like her mothers before her.

XxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxXX

"She's gone..." He whispered, realizing now that the brides were dead, finding a way to castle Dracula was lost. He looked at the bodies of the three brides, each one used and betrayed by Dracula. And now... Katie would become the same. "I have..."

"You love her, don't you..." a soft voice whispered.

Both Carl and Van Helsing turned in shock to see Verona laying on the ground, blood pooling from a wound in her chest. They leapt from their horses and ran to her, careful not to get to close if she attacked again.

"What did you say?" Van Helsing asked, kneeling down beside the fallen bride.

Verona took a deep breath, Van Helsing could see her eyes fading from a bright green to a soothing brown... the color they had probably been before she became a vampire. She smiled at the monster hunter.

"You freed me from Dracula's spell." She whispered, "Now I can die in peace." She reached for her left hand and removed a small opal ring, handing it to Gabriel.

"Touch this to the cold waters of the earth and a path will be revealed." She whispered, before her eyes closed and her body turned to ashes as her sisters had before.

Van Helsing closed his eyes and made the sign of the cross before standing up. Carl looked back at him,

"Van Helsing, where are you going?" He asked. Van Helsing mounted his steed and then turned to Carl. He looked Carl straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Carl... I won't lose her again."

I awoke after a long nights sleep. My eyes felt heavy, as thought they had been loaded down with sand. I shook off the downy sleep of night and tried to rise from my bed. That was when I saw my surroundings. The beautiful victorian walls and the bed made of silk. The memories came back to me like water flowing to the ocean.

"Sleep well, my darling?" I spun around to see the Count laying there beside me, his eyes as powerful as a lion stalking it's pray. HIs hands clutched me to his chest. I shuttered.

"What did you do to me last night?" The Count smirked.

"Nothing you wouldn't approve of. You are, after all, not my bride yet." He smiled and pulled me closer, "But you will be soon." I could feel his face burying itself in my hair.

"You sick pervert!" I snapped back at him, "What makes you think I will be your bride?"

"You must." Dracula touched my face before I slapped his hand away, "Or do I need to remind you yet again of our little bargain? It would not be the first time I would have to... remind you."

My mind flashed back to two nights ago. The howling wolf...

I leapt from his grasp and staggered away. I stared at him.

"You sent that wolf after us!" I gasped.

"Correct. Things were getting to out of hand... so I felt it was best for me to step in and reclaim what was rightfully mine." He rose from the bed and began to walk slowly towards me.

"YOU MONSTER!" I cried, tears of anger streaming down my cheeks, "You set me up! You were always gonna make it so you won in the end! You were never gonna let Van Helsing kiss me! You tricked me into this!"

"And yet, you have no one to blame but yourself." Dracula's voice was almost mocking.

I fell silent, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"You had your chance to get out of this little bargain. You could have walked away any time... but you stayed... all for the slim chance that Van Helsing would look at you. I was never going to let him kiss you... but you were never going to give up the chance."

I looked back at the Count, unsure of what I was going to say. I could hear the Count's soft laughter in my ear. He had appeared behind me. I gasped and tried jumped away, but his hand caught my arm.

"You love sick child. So drawn to ideas of true love and hope. Always believing love would conquer all. Look where it has brought you now. Into my arms... and far from your beloved Van Helsing. Your love was never strong."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I snapped back. The Count grew silent as my eyes linked with his.

"I may believe in the end love will conquer all... and I may have dreams of true hope and love... but I believe them, even now! It is you who is blind, Count! To not see how even though you won me, you lost! My love for Van Helsing goes deeper than the heart, it goes to the soul. His warmth, his kindness, his love will keep me alive! Those three days of love will keep my true heart alive! And even if it means I shall be trapped with you for all eternity, it was worth the hope. It was worth the love I feel for him. I love him more than you will ever know and you can NEVER take that away from me. And even if you change me into one of your horrid brides... I will still love him, forever and a day."

I spoke that with every ounce of love I could find in my heart. My eyes were burning into the Count's, as if warning him to oppose what I had just said.

The Count's eyes were burning with rage as he held me in his gaze. Swiftly his fingers were apron my cheek, their sharp tips begging to pierce my flesh.

"Believe what you will, my dear. But mark my words, you will be mine. Your heart shall sing the wondrous opera of the night, your soul shall scream with the wonderful passion of the dark. Dream of Gabriel while you can, my child... for you shall be my bride- forever and a day."

I tore away from his grasp, "Not if Gabriel come for me first."

The Count smiled, "Then you are already mine."

XxXXxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX

The horses did not stop, even as the snow began to fall like a thick sheet upon the earth. Van Helsing urged his horse to go faster, though he knew that his steed could not keep this up for long.

"Please, my friend," Van Helsing whispered, "Do not give up... please, do not give up."

"Van Helsing!" Carl called and pointed ahead.

Van Helsing's heart leapt for joy. Only a few ways a head was a frozen lake.

"The cold waters of the earth."

I looked out the window, the sun was setting and night was dawning fast. I felt fear seeping into my heart.

"Van Helsing." I whispered, "Where are you?"

"So..." The Count smirked, "Your sweet Van Helsing has not come to help you."

"He will! I know he will!" I thought, "He wouldn't..." I didn't have the heart to finish. What if the count was right. What if he didn't care. What if...

I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I shoved them away angrily. "No! He will come for me!"

"You're wasting your breath." The Count moved closer, "You're time as a human is up."

I felt the Count's arm snake around my waist and pull me closer, his fingers digging into my side. His other arm held my neck still. I tried to struggle, but a strange feeling of peace came over me. I knew it was his spell.

"Quiet, my love." He whispered, his fangs descending from his mouth, "Soon, there will be no pain."

I tried to mover as he came close, but I could not. The Count drew closer as more tears slipped down my face.

"Van Helsing." I whispered, knowing that if I died, my last thought would be of him.

"Forget about him child," The Count said as he moved my hair away from my neck, "He has already forgotten about you."

"Never!"

The voice rang through the air like a bell. Dracula's spell broke at once as I slipped from his grasp. Both he and I turned to see...

"Van Helsing..." I whispered.

Dracula could barely speak though his anger. His whole body was shaking. "How did..."

Van Helsing reached into his pocket and pulled out Verona's ring and threw it at the Count's feet. It had been dampened by the frozen waters of the earth, transporting him for the Count's castle.

"Let her go!" Gabriel spat, drawing his weapon, "Now!"

The Count bent down and picked up the ring. His lips formed a smile,

"Clever my beloved." He thought.

"Let Katie go, Dracula!" Van Helsing spat.

I tried to scramble to my feet and run towards Van Helsing, but the Count's hand grabbed my arm and I found myself unable to move.

The Count let out a laugh, "I think not, Gabriel." He smirked, "She's mine now. We made a little deal."

"What deal?" Gabriel asked, his eyes flashing with a slight hint of fear.

"Did she not tell you?" The Count asked in mock surprise, "She came to me, asking for a way to be with you."

"What?" Van Helsing whispered in disbelief as he stared at me.

"Well, my brides helped her." He snickered, fingering a lock of my hair, "I told her, for the price of her beautiful voice, that she would have three days with you. If you gave her the kiss of true love before the sun set on the third day, you would be together forever. Sadly, you did not kiss her." His lips formed a horrible smile, "and as such, she is now mine. For if you did not kiss her, she would return to my palace... and be my bride."

Van Helsing couldn't speak. He stared at me in shock,

"Katie... is this true?" He whispered.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Yes."

His voice became even softer, "Why?"

"Because..." I whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

Gabriel didn't say anything. His eyes stared into mine as though looking for a way to my soul. The Count smiled,

"So now, the truth comes out." He chuckled to himself, "And your beloved one is mine. Of course..." The Count paused; his eyes lingered on Van Helsing, "I was always a man with an eye for a bargain."

He waved his hand and I was lifted into the air, unable to move. A shimmering blue light remained around my ankles and wrists. As hard as I struggled, I could not break free.

"The love of the great Van Helsing is a precious commodity." He brushed the hair off my throat; Van Helsing cocked the hammer on his pistol. But, he knew if he made a move the Count would bite me. His eyes became softer.

"But..." The Count whispered, no longer looking at me, but at Van Helsing, "I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ."

I.. I didn't understand. The Count had made it quite clear what he wanted. What was he doing? Whatever he was, it was not good.

"What are you saying?" Van Helsing asked him, his eyes narrowing.

The Count smiled. "Surrender and become my personal slave for eternity... and your love will be safe."

"NO!" I screamed, "VAN HELSING DON'T! PLEASE DON'T! I'M NOT WORTH THIS! GET OUT-"

The Count placed his hand over my mouth and brushed his fangs against my neck.

Almost at once, a contract appeared before Van Helsing. It looked exactly like the one the Count had given me. The same eagle quill appeared before him.

"Now," The Count hissed, "Do we have a deal?"

I remember when I saw that horrid contract. I poured over it for what seemed like hours, wondering if it was the right thing. It had taken me forever to sign that contract. Not Van Helsing. Not Gabriel.

Without a word, he grabbed the quill and signed his name.

I felt my heart breaking.

"It's done then!" The Count snapped his fingers and chains shot up from the ground. They wrapped around Van Helsing's wrist and ankles and neck, pulling him to the ground. He tried to fight against them, but they would not budge.

I could not hold back my scream of terror.

"NO! VAN HELSING!!!!!!" The smoke-like bindings around me broke and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him as the salty tears poured down my cheeks.

"Why?" I wept, "Why did you do this? You've killed yourself... for me... why?"

Van Helsing looked up at me, his eyes filled not with pain or anger... but with something else... His eyes locked with mine and I could hear something inside. As thought my soul were singing... He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, as though knowing it was not the time. His eyes then turned to Dracula.

"I kept my part of the bargain!" He snapped, "Now you keep yours! Let her go!"

Dracula's eyebrow raised, "Let her go? Whomever said anything about letting her go?"

Van Helsing's eyes filled with furry, "You said she would be safe!"

"Oh, she is safe, Gabriel." He walked forward towards us and snapped his fingers. I felt myself rise into the air again and found myself in his arms, unable to move. "Safe Forever..." One arm around my waist, the other my chest. " Safe in the protection of a great man..." His hand rested softly on my neck.

"She is forever safe with me."

XxXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

N/A A big thanks to Kayla For helping me finish this chapter:D More soon guys:D


	13. I Guess All That's Left The Kiss

I stared at Van Helsing, chained upon the ground like an animal for someone's enjoyment. He struggled against the chains, trying to rise to his feet, but they only became tighter around his body. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. I felt the anger rise up within me like a great flow of lava.

"At last," the Count smiled, his hands on my shoulders, "You're mine."

I could take it anymore. Gabriel a slave… Dracula breaking his promise… Enough was enough.

"You…. YOU MONSTER!" I screamed, pulling myself from his grasp and striking him across the face. I had moved so fast not even he could have seen it coming. I lunged at him, knocking him off his feet, but with an inhuman growl, he had twisted around and grabbed me by the throat. Getting to his feet, he slammed me against the wall. I couldn't stop from screaming. His hands tightened around my throat, cutting off my air. I grabbed his hands, struggled to stay up.

"Don't fool with me, child!" He spat, "Contract or no contract, I'll make you mine before you could even- AGHHHHHHHH!"

I was taken aback by the Count's roar. His hand dropped from my neck and I slumped down slightly, gasping for breath. Massaging my throat, I looked over his shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Carl!?" I cried.

Carl stood there, Van Helsing's shotgun in his hand. He had aimed perfectly, shooting the Count right in the shoulder! He was shaking slightly, but his courage had stayed strong and his aim had been perfect.

"Good job Carl." I heard Van Helsing hiss from where he was held captive.

"You ignorant fool!" The Count hissed, ripping the bullet from his shoulder and grabbing me again before I could break away.

"Carl, run!" I screamed; pulling against the fingernails Dracula had buried into my skin.

"Igor!" The Count called out for his servant. Within a moment, the malevolent hunchback appeared out of nowhere, holing a long leather whip. It crackled with electricity.

"Yes, Master?" He bowed slightly, despite the strange scene around him.

"Get the friar!"

"Yes master!" Igor took no time in charging for Carl, who sensibly jumped out of the way. The hunchback reached out to grab the friar, who quickly moved again. He raised his whip and struck, barely missing Carl's shoulder and sending bolts of ecletricty across the room.

I watched the fight before looking down and seeing what looked a ball of white fire in the Dracula's hand. My heart sunk with the fear. The Count looked at me and flashed a wicked smile,

"Say farewell to your friend." He raised the ball, ready to strike with his power, but I was quicker. Forcefully jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow, the ball of fire moved off course, clearly missing Carl… and hitting IGOR instead! Within an instant, the little man was engulfed in flame before becoming nothing but a pile of ash and the handle of the whip!

I shoved Dracula away from me and turned to the friar.

"Carl, get out of here!" I yelled, "Get help, I'll distract him!"

Carl stood frozen for a moment, hardly daring to believe what he had seen or done. He opened his mouth to protest, but I didn't give him the chance.

"CARL, GO NOW!" I screamed.

He didn't waist a moment to get away. I could see a plan forming in his eyes as he turned and rushed from the room.

"_Come on, Carl, don't let me down!"_ I thought as I looked back at the Count. I could see the inhuman furry brewing in those glowing yellow orbs of his.

"Distract me, will you my dear?" He hissed, "Well, then, let us see you do it!"

With a roar that came from the depths of hell itself, a demonic transformation began to take place. His skin turned to a deep ashen and long, demon-like wings formed from his back. His hands and feet turned to claws. His human body changed into his hell beast form. His wings were spread and his claws flexed in anticipation. I almost went weak in the knees at what lay before, but I held fast, I knew this was what I had to do.

Van Helsing struggled against the shackles. "Get out of here!" He screamed. "Don't stay here!"

"Not on my life!" I yelled back to him, "I've done a lot of idiotic things in my life, but I will die before I leave the man I love behind to suffer." I turned back to the Count, taking a fighting stance, "TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT, DRACULA!!!!!"

Carl shot through the halls of the castle, his mind racing for a quick way to make it to the dungeons. He knew if he didn't get back soon Katie would be dead and Van Helsing would follow. He was running out of time.

"Come on, come on!" He whispered to himself as he sped down another flight of stairs, "There has to be a way in!"

Before long, he had reached the bottom of the staircase. He had reached a dead end. All that was there was a door going to who knew where. Carl tried the door knob. Locked.

"Damn it!" He spat. He slammed into the door with his shoulder, but it didn't budge.

"I've gotta do something!" He thought. Suddenly, he looked down into his left hand, realizing that in his hurried state, he had forgotten he was carrying Van Helsing's shotgun!

"Perfect!" His plan was working. Raising the shotgun, he aimed it at the lock on the door and fired.

The blast sent the lock flying and Carl was able to open the door and enter the awful smelling hallway that law before him. For even far away, he could hear tortured moans of prisoners.

The Dungeon.

He dashed down the hall, gazing in each cell, looking for anyone who could help him. He felt the angst settle into his heart as he couldn't find anyone.

"How can I-"

Several furious roars interrupted his thoughts. Following the sound, he dashed to the final cell. Looking inside, he whispered a prayer of thanks to God. Seeing the keys on a hook beside the cell, he grabbed them, found the proper key and placed it in the hole. Taking a deep breath, he turned the key and opened the cell…

The Count hit me with the force of a truck. The moment I hit the wall, I thought I was dead. Then, I felt the broken bone and knew I was still alive. My arm was hanging at an odd angle and I was certain one of my ribs had cracked. Breathing heavily, I struggled to my feet, but the Count was not about to give me a moments rest.

The uppercut made its way to my chin and I hit the stonewall again, sliding down the granite until I made contact with the ground. I coughed and found blood on the ground. I reached for my mouth and was relieved to find all my teeth in place. All that dental work had been not been wasted.

"You are so lucky you didn't knock out my teeth." I smirked, "My mother would have killed you."

Dracula laughed at this statement.

"I have to admit," He said as he transformed back to his handsome human state, "I did not expect such a fight from you."

I stumbled to my feet, grimacing, "What are you talking about? I'm just getting warmed up!"

I lunged for the Count, but my energy gave way, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. Dracula laughed inhumanly as he approached me. I felt his hand grasp the back of my neck and lift me from the ground.

Van Helsing watched, open mouthed at the scene He tried to move, but nothing seemed to work. His eyes filled with tears of anger as he watched Dracula pulling me close to him.

My body was limp under his power; it was as though he was holding up a rag doll. One arm around me, the other on my throat, it was a perfect moment for him.

The Count looked over his shoulder at Van Helsing, his smile triumphant. He turned back to the helpless victim in his arms.

"I can imagine this was never how you planed your journey to end." He whispered in my ear. He leaned his head back, allowing his long white fangs to descend over his lips. His head moved towards my neck, ready to bite.

"So much for true love!"

"Not yet!"

The Count's head did not look up in time as something slammed into both of us. It caused me to fly out of his arms and land on the ground father away. There was a ruthless shriek. I raised my head in shock at the sight.

Standing there, in all their might, were three fully-grown werewolves.

The Count couldn't even make a move before one of them bit him square on the neck. The others pounced upon his body, tore at his skin, causing even more shrieks. I had to look away from the bloody scene. I heard the tiers of flesh and the splatters of blood strike the ground. I covered my mouth with my one free hand and tried not to puke. Finally, the screams and growls subsided and looked back.

All that was left of the gruesome scene was a pile of ash and three werewolves with bloody mouths. They licked their lips and paws clean of the blood before simultaneously rising up to their full height and howling at the full moon. Their cries of triumph echoing in the night.

I turned my head and looked at Van Helsing. The chains around him turned to ash, settling in a pile around his feet as he rose once again. He brushed himself off and picked his hat up off the ground. The contact was broken now that Dracula was gone. He was free again! I sighed in relief.

The three were wolves lowered themselves back down from their battle cry and turned to Van Helsing. He looked at them too, his earth brown eyes hardening. The leader of the werewolves, a large werewolf with long black fur and forest green eyes, walked towards him. There was a moment of silence where I held my breath.

"Please." I prayed, "Don't let them fight."

Suddenly, Van Helsing's steal lips form a grateful smile and leaned forward very slightly in a small bow. I felt my jaw drop. Van Helsing was… bowing to a werewolf? Now there was the photo of a lifetime. The werewolf let out a deep growl and lowered himself slightly, just as Van Helsing had done. A sign of peace.

I smiled, happy in the fact that for once, Van Helsing was a peace with the creatures he hunted. I knew it would not last and that the next time they met, they would be enemies…

But for now, they were warriors, joyous over the fact that the dark prince known as Count Vladislaus Dracula had now been defeated.

There were footsteps coming from the open door and I was horrified for a moment that it was one of Dracula's servants. But to my great surprise, there stood a breathless Carl in the doorway. His cheeks were red from the run, but a smile was pasted on this lips.

"Well done, boys." He said as he approached the werewolves.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Carl had always been afraid of anything that was not human and yet there he was, speaking to three fully-grown werewolves that could have swallowed him without needing a glass of water.

"You certainly made quick work of him." Carl said proudly, trying to keep the mood light under extreme circumstances. The werewolf that had bowed to Van Helsing approached Carl with a stern gaze in his eyes.

"We fulfilled our part of the bargain." The leader said to the friar, completely ignoring the complements, "Now you must do yours."

Carl shivered a little, hoping that they would not desire to eat him once this was done, but nodded, "I release you from my service. Go in peace."

The three wolves bowed low to Carl, much lower than they had bowed to Van Helsing, I noted. Without warning, they turned and ran from the room, heading back to the pacts from which they came.

I watched them go with awe. A feeling of freedom trailed them as they left the room. I rose to my feet, being careful of my hurt arm and looked across the way to Van Helsing. He looked back at me and his lips formed a delicate smile. Without warning, I ran at him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him as securely as I could. My broken arm hurt like all get out, but I couldn't have cared less. I felt his arms enfold around me and lift me off the ground as though he were spinning me around. He picked me up as though I didn't weigh a pound.

Carl watched on from the side, his eyes sparkling with beads of moisture. He took out a handkerchief and blew his noise, making such a noises that it interrupted our moment. Without knowing why, we both broke into a fit of laughter. Carl's cheeks glowed bright red, but without knowing why, he too joined in our laughter, still letting his tears fall.

"Well." He snuffled, "I think you could cut me some slack after what just happened."

Gabriel placed me back on my feet before going over and giving Carl a good pat on the back.

"Yes… Yes, I do." He said, "Thank you, my dear friend." And he embraced that little friar with such gusto that I was certain poor Carl's eyes were going to burst. I smiled and went over to them, joining in the group hug around the small man.

"Thanks for saving us, Carl." I smiled. "That's two we owe you."

"Ah." Carl strained, "Well, yes…" He pushed me and Gabriel back, allowing himself room to brushing off his robes. "Van Helsing, I swear, the next time you do that, you are gonna break my ribs!"

Van Helsing smiled, "It's out of love."

Carl's eyebrows shot up, "Speaking of love." He took my hand in his left hand and Gabriel's hand in his right, "I think you too have put off something long enough." He tenderly placed my hand in Gabriel's and back away so that we could have some space.

For a moment, neither of us said anything, our eyes gazing down at our hands before we both looked up to see each other.

More than anything, I wanted to tell him everything that was on my mind, everything that I had been though, but for the umpteenth time in these past three days, I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I lifted our joined hands and placed them to my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"Your hands are so soft."

Gabriel's hand unfolded from mine and placed itself on my cheek, his thumb gently brushing away a diamond tear forming in my eye. I looked up at him and couldn't control myself as the salty droplets slid down my skin.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I never meant to cause all this trouble."

Gabriel smirked, "Actually, under the given circumstances, it wasn't that bad."

I laughed, "I thought you would say that." Without warning, I stepped closer to him and felt his arms wrap around my waist. My own hand went to his cheek.

"You know." I said, "I never imagined… my first…." I blushed, "…to be like this."

Gabriel smiled, "I don't think either of us expected this." We leaned in close and I felt his warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and waited. This was it.

Suddenly, there was warm blast of wind that ruffled the long strands of our hair. I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the air.

Before us stood a portal. A portal swirling with vibrantly warm colors. It felt familiar somehow. Leaving Van Helsing's side, I walked towards it. I reached out to it and placed my hands against the soft light. My hands slipped though and I felt a warm breeze and smelled a strong smell.

The smell of my room. This was a portal to take me home. Carl walked forward, reading my expression.

"I… I guess it's time for you to go home."

I thought for a moment about Mom and Rich. I missed them terribly… but after what just happened… I don't think I could…

"No." I said defiantly, "I'm not going home."

Both Van Helsing and Carl stood still. Carl shook his head.

"But you have to go home. Don't you have friends? Family?

"I do… but I can't leave. Not after this." I said, I turned away from the portal, only to walk right into Van Helsing. He was standing there, his eyes boring into mine. He placed his hands upon my shoulders and spoke in a soft tone I almost didn't recognize.

"You need to go home."

"I… I can't." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"You must." He said, his voice unyielding, but frail, "You can't stay here. You need to be with your family, your friends…"

"But I can't leave you." I begged him, "You don't know what you mean to me."

Suddenly, Van Helsing's face became firm. He knelt before me, taking my hand in his and looking into my eyes.

"Katie, if you left your world, risked loosing your voice and your freedom to Dracula, traveling thousands of miles beside me, all in the small hopes that I might find love for you… then you are right."

I felt confused, "Right about what?"

He grinned, "I don't know what I mean to you."

My feet slipped out from under me as I fell to my knees. His outstretched arms caught me in their grasp. I looked up at him, my lips quivering. I clutched to him and held him as tightly as I could, crying my eyes out. I felt his fingers slip under my chin and raise my face so I could meet his eyes again. He closed his eyes and leaned into me. Without warning, I felt his lips upon mine.

It was then that everything I knew about first kisses went out the window. The moment our lips touched, my surroundings faded into nothing. There was no magical spark or singing angels… but there was something. The way he held me, his mouth caressing my own, our bodies so close I could feel the warmth radiating from his clothes. The divine taste to his lips, like coffee and strawberries, tinted only slightly by the taste of the wild. There was a feeling there that I had only felt in my dreams. When our lips parted, I looked up at him, slowly sucking in the breath he had stolen from me.

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

"What?"

"How right I was to wait for that." I laid my head upon his chest and just listened to his breath. He held me securely, making sure that for that moment, we were both protected. The portal continued to glow and I realized that soon, I would have to leave this. Leave the one person I loved so much

"You need to go home." He whispered.

We kissed once again before I walked towards the portal, reaching out my good hand to touch it… but I stopped.

"Will I see you again?" I looked back at him, my hair whipping about my face.

"I promise." He said, "We will meet again."

I lifted my hand and blew him a kiss, which he caught to his lips. I began to tear up again as I walked back towards the portal. Without another word, I stepped into the warm colors.

XXXXXX

When I opened my eyes, I was kneeling next to my bed. Stands of wet hair were pressed against my cheeks. I wiped my eyes, brushing off small droplets from my cheek. I gazed at my surroundings. The soft bed with the dark purple comforter, the white walls covered in posters and various works of art. The moon shone vibrantly from the spotless window. I was back home.

I stood up and sat down on the corner of my bed. What had happened? Had I fallen asleep? Had it all been a dream? I rubbed my eyes, suddenly realizing my arm was not broken

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Sweetie? Katie, may I come in?"

My heart stopped, "Mom?" I croaked.

The door opened slowly and my mother entered the room. She wore a sullen look on her face and didn't seem to look me straight in the eye. I didn't care.

I jumped up and ran to my mom, cuddling her as tightly as I could. "Mom!" I whispered, "Mommy, I missed you!"

My mom stood there confused for a moment before putting her arms around me, "It's only been ten minuets sweetie." She said gently.

"It feels longer than that." I told her, trying not to cry.

My mother smiled and moved over to the bed. We both sat down, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Honey, I'm sorry." She said, "It's not my place to tell you who you should or should not love." She stroked my hair, the same way she used to when I was a little girl. "I just want you to be happy."

I glanced up at her; my lips formed a true beam. "I am mom. I am very happy."

XXXXX

As true as it was, the happiness didn't last long. I miss Gabriel so much.

"Katie, get the door for me, will you?" My mother called from the bathroom. I sighed and walked away from the window.

"Sure mom!" I called as I walked down to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it.

Before me stood a tall man. He wore navy blue jeans, a deep green turtleneck sweater and a long leather cloak. His boots were not as high as I remembered them, but they were still a deep brown leather. Even with his face shaved and his hat removed, there was no mistaking the man I had fallen in love with. I began to shed tears.

"How did you…?"

Someone cleared his throat and I looked behind him to see a small man with blood hair dressed in a black priests robe.

"I can explain that, you see-"

I held up my hand, "It's okay Carl, it's okay." I lifted my head to look at Gabriel again. I saw he was holding his hat.

"I was hoping to blend in."

I didn't even hear him as that moment; my arms were around his neck, embracing him as tightly as I could.

"Excuse me!"

From the embrace, I turned around to see my mother standing there, mouth open, gaping.

I smiled and looked from my mom to the man standing beside me.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet Gabriel Van Helsing. He's my soul mate."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, it's completed:D After so long, yes, this story is done:D I hope you all liked it and enjoyed it! This story was one of my best and I love it dearly! AND THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH WHO READ AND ENJOYED THIS STORY! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

For anyone wondering, Yes, "An Unexpected Visitor" is still going to continue, I have just had very little time to continue it. But Summer is coming up and it IS going to continue:D

GOD BLESS YOU ALL! Kudos, GBY and LYL!


End file.
